Dying Will Flames of Math
The Dying Will Flames of Math '''are seven individual flames with different shapes, colors, sizes, and appearances, each having it's own specific functions , properties, and attributes which are said to rival the Dying Will Flames of the Sky. These flames are named after the SI Base units of measurement and are fundamentally linked to the basic laws of the world Unlike most other flames once a certain output threshold is reached Math Flames transcend the shape of flames and because of their interaction with the laws of the world become weird shapes symbolic of their power. The Seven Flames of Math Second (Secunda) '''Color: Black Characteristic: Lasciare (遺す Nokosu lit. Bequeath) Japanese Translation: Byō (秒) Ability: Bequeath Known User(s): ??? Apearance: The Second Flame is a pitch black flame that when they reach a certain output threshold transcend and take the shape of chains. In this manner Second Flames take the shape of flames that stretch out of the users vision and additionally may conjure the vision of clocks. [[Kelvin Flame|'Kelvin (Kelvin)']] Color: White/Silver Characteristic: Polarizzare (分極します Bunkyoku shimasu lit. Polarize) Japanese Translation: Kerubin (ケルビン) Ability: Polarize Known User(s): ??? Appearance: The Kelvin Flames take the shape of white/silver flames until they reach a certain output threshold where they transcend and start taking the shape of triangles. The triangles are created all around the user and tend to cover the ground in a snow like fashion too. [[Meter Flame|'Meter (Metro)']] Color: Teal Characteristic: Alongar (同化します chouwa lit. Lengthen) Japanese Translation: Keiki (計器) Ability: Lengthen Known User(s): ??? Appearance:'The Meter flames are colored an intense teal color until they reach a certain output threshold where they transcend and start taking the shape of black arrows. These arrows can be created from anywhere near the users and tend to point towards the enemy or the thing the user is focusing on. [[Kilogram Flame|'Kilogram (Killograma)]] Color: Blue Characteristic: Gravare (同化します chouwa lit. Encumber) Japanese Translation: Kiro (キロ) Ability: Encumber Known User(s): ??? Appearance:'The Kilogram flames are a deep blue kind of flames until they reach a certain output threshold where they transcend and start taking the shape of floating semi-transparent blue cubes all around the user. The cubes float around randomly and seemingly without any clear path. 'Ampere (Ampere) Color: Light Orange Characteristic: Magnetizzare (同化します chouwa lit. Magnetize) Japanese Translation: Anperu (アンペール) Ability: Magnetizeh Known User(s): ??? Appearance:'The Ampere flames are a light orange flame similar to the sky flame but the same color everywhere until they reach a certain output threshold where they transcend and start taking the shape of light orange Rhombuses everywhere around the user. These rhombuses emit a considerable amount of light and are known to stick to things with electricity to them. 'Mole (Mol) Color: Gray Characteristic: Quantificare (同化します chouwa lit. Quantify) Japanese Translation: Moru (モール) Ability: Bequeath Known User(s): ??? Appearance:'The Mole flames are a gray flame until they reach a certain output threshold where they take the shape of concentric circles or just random circles around the user. The circles the Mole flames created can often be seen being linked by one or more lines. 'Candela (Candela) Color: Lavender Characteristic: Proiettare (同化します chouwa lit. Project) Japanese Translation: Kandera (カンデラ) Ability: Project Known User(s): ??? Appearance: The Candela flames are a lavender colored flame that once they reach a certain output threshold transcend and take the shape of uncountable glowing points everywhere similar to fireflies. The Candela flames "dots" can burn incredibly intense, intense enough to make opponents cover their eyes. Category:Marcus Junior Category:Dying Will Flames